wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wyspa Quel'Danas
|Ustrój polityczny = monarchia dziedziczna |Władca = Kael'thas Słońcobieżca |Język = Thalassiański |Przynależność = Królestwo Quel'Thalas |Wyznanie = Kościół Świętego Światła (odłam Hordy) }}Wyspa Quel'Danas (znana również jako Wyspa Słonecznej Studni bądź po prostu Quel'Danas) jest obszarem na dalekiej północy Wschodnich Królestw dodanym w patchu 2.4 i jednym z trzech wchodzących w skład Quel'Thalas. Jest to pierwszy zewnętrzny obszar dodany jako patch, który oferuje wiele codziennych zadań, jak również rajd oraz instancję, wydane bezpośrednio przez premierą World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. Wyspa dzieli się na 3 główne obszary: Płaskowyż Słonecznej Studni, gdzie jest przyzywany Kil'jaeden; Taras Mistrzów, ostatnie miejsce przebywania Kael'thasa Słońcobieżcę; oraz Promień Słońca, miasteczko odbite dzięki połączonym siłom Aldorów i Wróżbitów znanym jako Ofensywa Strzaskanego Słońca. Historia Siedem tysięcy lat temu, gdy założono Quel'Thalas, mistrzowie nowego królestwa elfów stworzyli mistyczną fontannę na przecięciu linii mocy na wyspie nieopodal północnego wybrzeża Lasów Nieustającej Pieśni, używając fiolki z wodą zaczerpniętą ze Studni Wieczności krótko przed Rozbiciem. W rezultacie wyspa, znana wcześniej jako Quel'Danas, poznana została również jako Wyspa Słonecznej Studni. Moce Słonecznej Studni pozwoliły elfom budować ich miasta i kształtować ziemię, jak również bronić własnej stolicy: podczas Drugiej Wojny elfi mistrzowie użyli mocy Studni do wzniesienia bariery wokół Srebrnej Luny, by odeprzeć inwazję Hordy. Oddzielona od stałego lądu przez szeroki kanał Północnego Morza wyspa nie była w stanie się uchronić od ataku podczas Trzeciej Wojny, kiedy książę Arthas Menethil poprowadził Plagę, niszcząc po drodze całe Quel'Thalas. Trupia Blizna, skażony szlak, która rozcina królestwo elfów na pół - znacząc trasę przejścia legionów Arthasa w drodze do Słonecznej Studni - kończy się nagle w połowie wyspy, nieopodal wejścia na Płaskowyż Słonecznej Studni. Sama Studnia została splugawiona podczas rytuału wskrzeszenia Kel'Thuzada, a wyspa została zostawiona samej sobie, podczas gdy Plaga kontynuowała swój niepowstrzymany marsz poprzez północne Lordaeron. Po straszliwej kampanii Arthasa, esencja Słonecznej Studni przetrwała, ukryta przez tych, którzy przysięgli jej chronić. Dziś, niemal sześć lat po jej zniszczeniu, Słoneczna Studnia została reaktywowana przez oszalałego od żądzy mocy Kael'thasa Słońcobieżcy, który używa jej jako portalu do przyzwania swego mistrza, władcy eredarów Kil'jaedena. Na końcu Martwej Blizny, nieopodal strzaskanych budynków na jej krańcach, eredarscy czarnoksiężnicy i Strażnicy Gniewu strzegą wejścia, a nawet przeżyły tam niedobitki sił Plagi. W odpowiedzi na zagrożenie reprezentowane przez poczynania Kael'thasa na Quel'Danas, Sha'tar, panowie Shattrath - poprowadzili Aldorskich kapłanów drenaioraz mistrzów krwawych elfów należących do Wróżbitów jako zjednoczoną armię i wysłali ich do Azeroth, by zapobiec okropnemu planowi Kael'thasa. Armia ta, znana jako Ofensywa Strzaskanego Słońca, przejęła władzę w przyczółku Promień Słońca i prowadzi stamtąd działania mające na celu wygnać z wyspy Kael'thasa i jego wojska. Quel'Danas jes również schroniene dla smoczych jastrzębi krwawych elfów. Jest to miejsce, gdzie swoje gniazda mają zarówno smocze jastrzębie, jak i wielkie orły, które są tresowane przez elitarnych jeźdźców wiatru. Aque'Luer'Thala jest dowódcą jednostek opiekujących się tymi zwierzętami. Geografia Na Wyspie Quel'Danas nie ma żadnych pól bitewnych, jednakże znajduje się tutaj instancja Magisters' Terrace (w wersji normalnej i heroicznej, pierwszej poza Jaskiniami Czasu) oraz rajd Płaskowyż Słonecznej Studni, na której końcu czeka sam Kil'jaeden. Mapa i subregiony left|398px Punkty podróży Promień Słońca jest głównym obszarem podróży należącym do Ofensywy Strzaskanego Słońca. Trasy lotów z tego miejsca są dostępne dla wszystkich postaci poziomu 70 lub wyższego. Trasy lotów z Promienia Słońca * Srebrna Luna, Lasy Nieustającej Pieśni * Żelazna Kuźnia, Dun Morogh * Toporowe Wzgórza, Widmowe Ziemie * Kaplica Nadziei Światła, Wschodnie Plagowiska Trasy lotów na Wyspę z Żelaznej Kuźni, Toporowych Wzgórz, Kaplicy Nadziei Światła i Srebrnej Luny są znane automatycznie wszystkim graczom, którzy osiągnęli poziom 65. Po konkretnej fazie odbijania wydmy (określonej przez wykonanie odpowiedniej liczby codziennych zadań), otworzy się portal na Quel'Danas z Shattrath, umożliwiający ławy dostęp na wyspę. Portal znajduje się w centrum Shattrath, w alkowie za Egzarchą Nasuunem i prowadzi do Sanktuarium Promieni Słońca. Wykonanie codziennego zadania Znaj Swoje Linie Energii pozwala na jednorazową teleportację do Shattrath. Instancje Obszary przyległe Ważniejsze postacie Quel'Danas jest znane głównie ze swoich handlarzy. Kowal Hauthaa oferuję usługę naprawiania ekwipunku oraz jest handlarzem , przebywającym za Zbrojownią Promieni Słońca, podczas gdy Shaani, sprzedająca recepty dla jubilerów oraz epickie klejnoty, przebywa w karczmie w Porcie Promieni Słońca. Hauthaa zgadza się handlować dość późno podcas linii zadań związanej z Ofensywą Strzaskanego Słońca, podczas gdy Shaani będzie handlowała dopiero na sam koniec tej linii zadań. Dodatkowo handlarze egzotycznego ekwipunku z Zbrojowni Promieni Słońca są znani ze sprzedaży ekwipunku sezonu 1, i 2 areny, jak również ekwipunku Windykatorów w zamian za tokeny poziomu czwartego, piątego i szóstego oraz ekwipunku weteranów w zamian za . Karynna, Olus, Soryn oraz Kayri przebywają na drugim piętrze Zbrojowni począwszy od fazy trzeciej odzyskania wyspy. Zadania Potwory Potwory na Wyspie dzielą się na trzy główne grupy: demonów i nieumarłych, nagi i krwawe elfy Kaela. Nagi należą do plemienia Mrocznego Kośćca, a krwawe elfy zrzeszone są w organizacji Ostrze Świtu. Nagi z plemienia Mrocznego Kośćca Na Wybrzeżu Zielonoskrzelich nagi z plemienia Mrocznego Kośćca zniewoliły murloki z plemienia Zielonoskrzelich, kontrolując je dzięki opętaniu umysłu. * Myrmidon Mrocznego Kośćca (poziomy 70-71) * Syrena Mrocznego Kośćca (poziom 70) * Niewolnik Zielonoskrzelich (neutralni) (poziom 60) Demony Na wyspie znajduje się szeroki wachlarz demonów, głównie strzegących Gwiazdy Zarannej, gdzie nieustannie przybywają posiłki przez portal łączący osadę z Tronem Kil'jaedena. Sporo demonów przebywa również na Trupiej Bliźnie, utrzymując nieumarłych w zatoce. Demony i krwawe elfy Kaela atakują jako zjednoczone siły. Gwiazda Zaranna: * Emisariusz Nienawiści (Strażnicy Gniewu) poziom 72 * Wyzwolony Helion (Biesy) poziomy 70-71 * Furiomówca (Shivarra) poziom 70 * Otchłanny Ogniołaz (Otchłanni) poziom 70 Martwa Blizna: * Brutalus (Anihilanie) poziom ?? Boss * Pan Czeluści (Anihilanie) poziom 71 Elitarny * Egzekutor Gniewu (Strażnicy Gniewu) poziomy 69-70 * Eredarski Czarodziej (Man'ari Eredar), poziom 70 Elitarny Nieumarli Grupy nieumarłych można spotkać na południowym wybrzeżu i na Trupiej Bliźnie, gdzie walczą z demonami. * Szkieletowy Opresor (Szkielety) poziom 70 * Oszalały Ghul (Ghule) poziom 69 Machiny Uszkodzeni Tajemni Strażnicy patrolują zachodnie wybrzeża wyspy. * Niestabilny Wartownik (Tajemni Strażnicy) poziom 69 Krwawe elfy Kaela Siły Kael'thasa są rozproszone po całej wyspie, głównie skupione wokół Promienia Słońca, gdzie okupują port, jak również kilka statków zacumowanych niedaleko brzegu. Wśród ich sił znajdują się również nieszczęśni, czyli elfy, które poddały się swemu uzależnieniu od magii. * Krwawy Rycerz Ostrza Świtu (może dosiadać Rumaka z Gwiazdy Zarannej) poziom 70 * Jastrzębi Jeździec Ostrza Świtu (dosiada Smoczego Jastrzębia Ostrza Świtu) poziom 70 * Strzelec Wyborowy Ostrza Świtu, poziom 70 * Rezerwista Ostrza Świtu (na statkach Krwawa Przysięga, Pogoń Świtu, Sin'loren oraz Duma Srebrnej Luny) poziom 70 * Przywoływacz Ostrza Świtu (czwórka z nich łączy się z mocą Krwawego Kryształu) poziom 70 * Zwiadowca Słonecznego Ostrza (pojawiają się na północno-wschodnim balkonie Płaskowyżu Słonecznej Studni, szyjąc do wrogów z łuku) poziom 70 * Nieszczęsny Pomiot, poziom 69 * Nieszczęsny Pożeracz, poziom 69 Surowce * Zioła ** Oset Many ** Koszmarne Pnącze * Ruda ** Złoże Adamantytu ** Bogate Złoże Adamantytu ** Żyła Khorium Galeria Grafika:Rainquel.jpg|Deszcz na wyspie Grafika:BlizzCast-Sunwell1.jpg|Dachy Gwiazdy Zarannej Grafika:BlizzCast-Sunwell2.jpg|Wybrzeże Zielonoskrzelich, znaleźć tu można chatki murloków Grafika:BlizzCast-Sunwell3.jpg|''Duma Srebrnej Luny'' w Porcie Promieni Słońca Grafika:BlizzCast-Sunwell4.jpg|Demony okupujące Gwiazdę Zaranną Grafika:BlizzCast-Sunwell5.jpg|Wejście na Płaskowyż Słonecznej Studni Grafika:Dawnblade-flotilla.jpg|Flotylla Ostrza Świtu zbliżająca się do Promienia Słońca: Krwawa Przysięga, Sin'loren oraz Pogoń Świtu Grafika:Magistersterrace-entrance.jpg|Wejście na Taras Mistrzów Grafika:Shatteredsun-soldiers.jpg|Żołnierze Ofensywy Strzaskanego Słońca Grafika:Sunsreach-harbor.jpg|Port Promieni Słońca widziany z Tarasu Mistrzów Grafika:SunsReachSanctum_Active.jpg|Sanktuarium Promieni Słońca zajęte przez Ofensywę Filmy thumb|298px|left de:Quel'Danas en:Isle of Quel'Danas es:Isla de Quel'Danas nl:Isle of Quel'Danas ru:Остров Кель'Данас Kategoria:Wyspa Quel'Danas